For Eternity
by MMS
Summary: They were best of friends. Only had one another, promised to never separate till’ their parents found out. They were going to be torn away. So a pact was made. If Ginevra Weasley was too die. Draco Malfoy is to die as well.AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Before I you start reading the story, I would like to say that I don't own anything that you may recognize from Harry Potter. (Though I wish I do)

For Eternity

By

MMS

Summary: They were best of friends. Only had one another, promised to never be separated till' their parents found out. They were going to be torn away. So a pact was made. If Ginevra Weasley was too die. Draco Malfoy is to die as well.

--Prologue--

"Look at the sun, Dakey. It's so pretty." Eight years old Ginny Weasley said as she settled herself beside her best friend.

The little boy wrinkled his nose in disgust at the nickname he was referred to.

"It's Draco. D-R-A-C-O! Not Dakey!" Draco said, annoyed.

Ginny pouted. "But I can say Dakey. It's not my fault you're name is so hard to say!"

"And you're already eight years old!" He muttered as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Ginny pouted again and slightly smacked her best friend's arm causing him to yelp and rubbed his arm.

"Hey, what did you do that for, little weasel!" Draco said, irritated.

Ginny stuck her tongue out but didn't say anything. They stayed quiet for quite a while until Ginny decided to break the silence.

"Dakey?"

"What?" Draco said as he raised his eyebrow in question.

"Do you think we'll stay together forever?" Ginny asked, not staring at him but to the sun which had slowly begun to set.

Draco stayed quiet for a moment.

"I don't know…" He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why?" Ginny said with her eyebrows furrowed angrily.

Draco just shook his head and stayed quiet.

"Oh fine, just promise me this okay?" Ginny asked with pleading eyes.

Draco nodded.

"That if Draco live, Ginny will live too…"

"What are you saying?" Draco asked, confused.

Ginny just shook her head and motioned for him to listen.

"And that if Ginny will die, Draco will also die…" Ginny said, quietly.

Draco nodded in understanding. "I promise."

And so, the pact was made.

----

MMS: I know this prologue is really short but I promise that this will be longer in the next chap! Just read and review! And I promise that I would update much faster! And yeah, I know you're going to be asking questions about the pact, and it will be answered in the second chapter. So till then, see ya all!


	2. Chapter One: Together

Disclaimer: Before I you start reading the story, I would like to say that I don't own anything that you may recognize from Harry Potter. (Though I wish I do)

For Eternity

By

MMS

Summary: They were best of friends. Only had one another, promised to never be separated till' their parents found out. They were going to be torn away. So a pact was made. If Ginevra Weasley was too die. Draco Malfoy is to die as well.

**TOGETHER**

_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall****_

Chapter One

"Now remember to never disobey me again," Lucius Malfoy paused for a moment before a cruel smirk appeared on his face, "son."

"Yes father." came the weak but cold reply.

"Now fix yourself up. We have guests and we don't want you to disgrace our family once again, now right?" Lucius said cruelly.

"Yes father." Came the same reply once again. And with that, he left his only son alone in his weak state.

The young man then tried to stand up but failed miserably. "You're stronger than this Malfoy." He muttered to himself. After a few tries, he finally succeeded to stand up. But the hard part was only beginning, how the hell was he going to walk to his room in this kind of state?

"Just do it Malfoy." He whispered again to himself. "Or else, you're never going to see her again." He warned himself. And slowly he started to walk, it was very painful but he had to do it. And after a few pauses every now and then to rest, he finally reached his room. He walked inside and fortunately, he quickly found his wand lying atop on his desk. He quickly reached for it and muttered the best healing spell he knew. He slightly relaxed when he felt himself healing slowly from the beating he had so graciously received from his so called father.

Then, a small smile suddenly graced his lips when he thought of the reason why his father gave him the beating of a lifetime. Just 2 words: Ginny Weasley. Just those two words made him feel what he heard other people called happiness. Those two words were always worth the pain he had to go through to get the thing he had wanted most. She was the only one who kept him sane throughout those seven years of torture with only his owl for company.

His smile became wider as he remembered their pact… It was the weirdest pact he had ever heard even till now nevertheless he had agreed to it. And till now, his mind kept asking why he had agreed, he never broke his promises… And always his answer will be; because it's her… But he knew if other people heard their, they would think either they were really creepy or just really crazy.

But at that time, when they made their pact, they were very confused. Their parents found out about their friendship after two years. Weird isn't it? That it took them two years to find out… But then again they have their ways… They knew they were going to be separated whether they like it or not, and when she asked that question, he just had to agree.

Though their pact seemed to be impossible to say after only two years of friendship, but then again they didn't understand. He and Ginny always had some kind of connection, young as they were, they seemed to have known each other better than anyone would ever do. He didn't know why but that was what he felt, and that pact again… he knew that when they made it, it held a much deeper meaning that they didn't even know what it was… But one thing's for sure, their pact can never be…

Broken.

--

"Ginevra Weasley get your lazy bum out here!" a loud voice shouted as it echoed throughout the Weasley household.

"Ronal Weasley, don't shout, your father is still sleeping!" came Mrs. Weasley's stern voice shouted back.

Ginny smiled as she slowly got up. Thos was the day she going back to Hogwarts and she will once again see her ultimate crush, The Boy Who Lived. She also had gotten everything planned to make sure he was going to notice her this year… She had bought all this sorts of make-ups, new clothes, witch weekly magazines on how to make herself beautiful courtesy of her saved up allowance, of course.

Her smile became even wider as she remembered the rumor that they were going to be a new transfer student, and rumor also has it that he, yes a guy, was really hot, and maybe could even rival Harry Potter's spot as the current heartthrob of Hogwarts.

Her smile turned into a frown as she remembered another thing about the transfer student. She also heard he was going to be in Slytherin, oh well, that's life for you… Her smile returned, still her heart belongs to Harry Potter, and she had this intuition that this year was going to be great. And her intuition had never failed her…

----

MMS: So the questions in some of your reviews had been answered so hopefully it satisfied you all, and if you've got any questions just email me at Oh, yeah, the Slytherin thing I mentioned, maybe you're hopeful it'd be Draco huh? Maybe coz' I'd love to make them meet but I still don't know so please read and review. I love you all!

Thanks to:

hpaddictedg, Sensei-Ninja, Khori, Dweeb, CrMeiNa, Kyma, phelspar, MindGame

These people took their time to review this story and I'm so pleased they did and hope they would continue. Aishiteru guys!


End file.
